Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare
Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare is the game which serves as a sequel to Bloons Tower Defense 6. It is classified as Expansiverse. Overview In BTD7:GW, the Bloons builds a cyborg to reverse the Snap victimized Thanos and his army (time traveled in 2014; Alternate Timeline) during the Battle of Earth in Endgame, then it creates its own empire called "Bloonzonian Order" to teleport into Expansiverse to destroy the Monkey Empire and the world. Meanwhile, Quincy and the monkeys goes time traveling to hide from it to save the Monkey Empire and the world from the time rift. Changes Towers Note: Prices cost on Medium Mode. (applies to base tower and its upgrades) Heroes Note: Prices cost on Medium Mode. Road Items Note: Prices cost on Medium Mode. Special Agents Powers (prices costs Monkey Money) *Super Monkey Storm - Summons a squadron of Super Monkeys that destroy all Bloons onscreen and deal heavy damage to MOAB Class Bloons. Costs 100 to purchase one Super Monkey Storm from the Powers shop. *Monkey Boost - Causes all towers onscreen to have attack speed, pierce, and damage doubled for 15 seconds. Costs 100 to purchase one Monkey Boost from the Powers shop. *Thrive - Increases cash production from all towers by 25% for the rest of the round and the entire next round. Costs 70 to purchase one Thrive from the Powers shop. *Time Stop - Bloons now move at 10% of their normal speed during Time Stop and Tower attack rates and move speeds are reduced to 30% of their normal rate for 10 seconds. Costs 50 to purchase one Time Stop from the Powers shop. *Cash Drop - Spawns a crate full of cash worth $2,500. Costs 200 to purchase one Cash Drop from the Powers shop. *Pontoon - Provides an area of land on top of water that allows land towers to be placed on. Costs 50 to purchase one Pontoon from the Powers shop. *MOAB Mine - Detonates when it detects a MOAB Class Bloon nearby, causing lots of damage. Costs 50 to purchase one MOAB Mine from the Powers shop. *Camo Trap - De-camoizes the first 500 bloons that reach the trap. Costs 50 to purchase one Camo Trap from the Powers shop. *Portable Lake - Provides an area of water on land that allows water towers (i.e. Monkey Buccaneer or Monkey Sub) to be placed on. Costs 50 to purchase one Portable Lake from the Powers shop. *Tech Bot - Activates abilities for the player when they are available. The bot is placed down on land. Costs 80 to purchase one Tech Bot from the Powers shop. *Energizing Totem - Increases attack speed of all towers by 25% in its radius for five rounds. After the totem needs to be recharged for 20. Costs 20 to purchase one Energizing Totem from the Powers shop. *Relocator - Moves the tower or hero in the new location. Does not affect buildings. Costs 50 to purchase one Relocator from the Powers shop. *Confusion Trap - Targets 50 bloons or 5 MOAB Class bloons to make it backwards for 7.5 seconds. Costs 100 to purchase one Confusion Trap from the Powers shop. *Weaknesses Spell - Reduces the damage of attacking bloons (also counts MOAB-Class bloons) by a small amount and takes more damage to them within radius for a short time, and the effect last for a shorter time. Costs 80 to purchase one Weaknesses Spell from the Powers shop. *Advanced Tech Suit - Allows to upgrade by +1 upgrade up to Tier 5 on one path, or Tier 2 on both paths instantly, what and grants powerful benefits on any monkey tower, special agent and hero when maxed out. Costs 75 to purchase one Advanced Tech Suit from the Powers shop. *Bloonberry Bush - Bloonberry Bush has 10 spikes on the start. It grows 10 spikes every three rounds, and up to 200 spikes equals to 200 bloons. Can pop Frozen, Lead, and Camo Bloons as well. Costs 50 to purchase one Bloonberry Bush from the Powers shop. Bloons The regular bloons, appearing in all worlds or chapters. Bloon Properties Health and Damage Towers have a minimum 50 health. Has special types: When upgrading, it increases health also. Other notes * Heroes have unlimited health. Special Agents have 50 health, when upgrading to Pro and Epic, it remains unchanged. * Non-living towers (example: Bomb Cannon, Bloonchipper, Tack Shooter, Spike Factory, Monkey Hut) at base unupgraded form takes 35% less damage from enemy projectiles. Achievements Tracks (Both Normal and Story Modes) Beginner *Monkey Lane (Returns from BTD5) *Monkey Meadow (Returns from BTD6) *Park Path (Returns from BTD5) *Grassy Plateau *Express Shipping (Returns from BTD5) *Skull Peak (Returns from BTD5) *Frozen Over (Returns from BTD6) *Ocean Road (Returns from BTD5 Deluxe, replaced with the background music Roaming through the plains (just like that)) Intermediate *Drifting Ocean *Lava Lake *Pyramids (Returns from BTD5) *Ancient Tomb (Returns from BTD5 Mobile) *Streambed (Returns from BTD6) *Cracked (Returns from BTD6) *Haunted (Returns from BTD6) *Conveyor S Advanced *Triple Split *Magma Platforms *Moving Platforms *Portal Swarm *Monkey Music Club *Off The Coast (Returns from BTD6, replaced with the background music To The Hustle) *Underground (Returns from BTD6) *Mount Magma (Returns from BTD5) *Cargo (Returns from BTD6) *High Finance (Returns from BTD6) *Siege (Returns from BTD6) *Monkey World Expert *Main Street (Returns from BTD5) *Clock (Returns from BTD5) *Quad (Returns from BTD6) *Railway Track (Returns from BTD5 Deluxe) *Infernal (Returns from BTD6) *Dark Castle (Returns from BTD6) *Death Valley (Returns from BTD5) *Vector Map Extreme *Quicksilver Mountain *Ouch (Returns from BTD6) *Grand Monkeyopolis *Deserted Battlefield Difficulties Normal and Story Modes Easy * 200 lives. * 40 rounds. * Towers and its upgrades cost 85% of Normal. * Bloons move -15% slower. Medium * 150 lives. * 60 rounds. * Towers and its upgrades cost 100% of Normal. * Bloons move at normal speed. Hard * 100 lives. * 80 rounds. * Towers and its upgrades cost 108% of Normal. * Bloons move +15% faster than Medium. * Starts at round 3. Impoppable * 50 lives. * 100 rounds. * Towers and its upgrades cost 120% of Normal than Hard. * Bloons move +30% faster (in total) than Hard. * Starts at round 6. Sub-Modes All Difficulties: *Primary Towers Only: Use Primary Towers to beat the game. *Military Towers Only: Use Military Towers to beat the game. *Magic Towers Only: Use Magic Towers to beat the game. *Support Towers Only: Use Support Towers to beat the game. *CHIMPS: No 'C'ontinues, no 'H'earts Lost, no 'I'ncome, no 'M'onkey Knowledge, no 'P'owers, and no 'S'elling. Lives are set to 1. *Reverse: The exit of the track acts as the entrance, and vice versa. Bloon spawns are also reversed. *Apopalypse Mode: Starts a round in round 1 when bloons go non-stop until you ran out of lives. *Inflation Mode: Starts with $525 cash, Bloons pops give $0.5 cash. Easy: *Deflation Mode: Start with $50,000 cash and start with round 30 up to round 60. Bloon pops give no cash. Medium: *Sandbox Mode: You have complete control over the battlefield, with $999,999,999 cash and 999,999,999 lives. You can also spawn bloons with impunity. Story Mode The game consisting of 12 worlds. Each world has 35 levels. (except Chapter 12: Endgame, has 60 levels) Difficulties is also used in this mode (see above). Chapter 1: The Time Paradox (Early 2025, Present Modern Day) *Exclusive Bloons in this world: See above (Bloons section) *Boss: H.T.A.B. *Tracks in this world: Monkey Lane, Monkey Meadow, Park Path, Grassy Plateau (Level 35 only; H.T.A.B. fight) Chapter 2: Ancient Egypt (2500 BC) *Exclusive Bloons in this world: Mummy Bloon, Ra Bloon, Torch Bloon, Tomb Raising Bloon, P.H.A.R.A.O.H., A.N.U.B.I.S. *Boss: J'Zahar *Tracks in this world: Pyramids Chapter 3: Pirate Seas (1678, Golden Age of Piracy) *Exclusive Bloons in this world: Pirate Bloon, Barrel Bloon, Pirate Captain Bloon, Cannon Bloon, S.E.A.G.U.L.L. *Boss: B.L.A.C.K.B.E.A.R.D. *Tracks in this world: Skull Peak Chapter 4: War Zone (1918, World War II) *Exclusive Bloons in this world: Commando Bloon, Soldier Bloon, P.A.N.Z.E.R., A.Y.A.K.O., Blimp-based Fighter *Boss: T.Y.R.A.N.T. *Tracks in this world: Deserted Battlefield, Siege Chapter 5: Wild West (c. 1850-1900) *Exclusive Bloons in this world: Police Bloon, Sheriff Bloon, H.O.R.S.E., B.U.L.L. *Boss: T.R.A.I.N. *Tracks in this world: Railway Track, Death Valley Chapter 6: Dark Ages (948) *Exclusive Bloons in this world: Peasant Bloon, Knight Bloon, Jester Bloon, W.I.Z.A.R.D., D.R.A.G.O.N., Bandit Bloon *Boss: A.R.C.H.M.A.G.E. *Tracks in this world: Dark Castle, Haunted Chapter 7: Frostbite Zone (Ice age) *Exclusive Bloons in this world: Crystal Bloon, Snowman Bloon, Z.A.M.B.O.N.I., Y.E.T.I. *Boss: S.A.N.T.A. *Tracks in this world: Frozen Over Chapter 8: Far Future (2350, Future) *Exclusive Bloons in this world: Chaos Bloon, Genesis Bloon, Evolution Bloon, A.R.M.O.R., C.Y.B.O.R.G., M.O.B. *Boss: S.E.N.T.I.N.E.L. *Tracks in this world: Moving Platforms, Portal Swarm, Vector Map Chapter 9: Primal World (Triassic to Cretaceous period) *Exclusive Bloons in this world: Witch Doctor Bloon, Stone Bloon, S.T.O.N.E., R.A.P.T.O.R. *Boss: S.A.V.A.G.E. *Tracks in this world: Infernal, Mount Magma Chapter 10: Neon Mixtape Tour (1980s) *Exclusive Bloons in this world: Neon Bloon, Punk Bloon, Glitter Bloon, Breakdancing Bloon, A.R.C.A.D.E., B.O.O.M.B.O.X. *Boss: C.O.N.C.E.R.T. *Tracks in this world: Cargo, High Finance, Monkey Music Club Chapter 11: Bloon Wave Beach (1960s) *Exclusive Bloons in this world: Aqua Bloon, Snorkel Bloon, Fisherman Bloon, Pufferfish Bloon, J.E.L.L.Y.F.I.S.H., M.A.N.T.A. *Boss: S.H.A.R.K. *Tracks in this world: Off the Coast Chapter 12: Endgame (Late 2025, Present Modern Day) *Exclusive Bloons in this world: All worlds containing all bloons (except bosses) *Boss: Infinitron the Titan Cyborg, The Generator / The True Generator *Tracks in this world: Main Street, #Ouch, Conveyor S Premium Upgrades Trivia *Most of the worlds are references to the game Plants vs. Zombies 2. Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:References